


Truely, a minutes man to be remembered

by Hereagainsigh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, I Tried, Jaja theories go brrrrr, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, Sad Ending, Spy - Freeform, Spy Ranboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereagainsigh/pseuds/Hereagainsigh
Summary: Ranboo is such a complex character and we have only just begun to break the peak of the iceberg which is his character.I’ve seen theories of him becoming a traitor but what if he is the mole dream has mentioned. He is the tower on dreams side of the chessboard. Let’s see what will happen when the curtain falls.// THIS IS A FANFIC OF THE CC CHARACTERS NOT THE ACTUAL CC// IF THE CC WANT THIS TAKEN DOWN I WILL// THIS IS AN AU (with theories and headcanons I’ve collected)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 81





	Truely, a minutes man to be remembered

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic I’ve ever written. This will have multiple chapters and all from different CC characters POV on Mole! Ranboo. Aswell as head canon lore that I’ve created. 
> 
> // Btw, chapters will always be hella short just like my motivation 😃👍

**Technoblade ~~N~~ ~~ever~~ Dies**

  
The blood dripped from his chest. The sharp spade pierced through his chest, visible to him. He was dying?

No, that would be impossible. Technoblade never dies, he couldn’t possibly be dying but for the first time he remembered the touch that haunted him. He remembered the hunter he had escaped so many times. Death laid their hands on his shoulders for the first time.

Panic struck, and the voices chanted. They chanted the tones of the dead, of mourning, of surprise and of the setting kingdoms his blood had tainted.

His eyes lost the the scenery around him just like they lost colour.

“TECHNO!”

Phil? Was that Phil? Was Phil okay? For the last time he looked back on his first life. He saw the distraught face of Philza. Then of Tommy, and Tubbo, and Ghostbur too. They really did care. He smiled. He would see them soon again. He had a good family.

But before he went, before the voices consumed him for the first time he had to know who dare threaten him, Technoblade. As his eyes peeled from his family, his eyes laid on him.

He was infuriatingly tall. His green and red eye pierced more than the sword. His usual small timid smile was erased. His skin split between the night and the skin of a Russian porcelain doll. His hair swayed away from his face, and he saw truly the monster the once small hybrid had become. Had become? Or had finally revealed?

Ranboo.

The first person to ever kill him. The pushover. The young boy with the backbone of an eclair. The indecisive one. The new kid. The ender hybrid. The timid one. He, Ranboo, had killed him, Technoblade.

The thin line that held his numbed face spread into a smile “Of course you would be the spy, your so dead by when I come back.”

“Mmmm, no. Last I remember, you still him a favor.” his different eyes pointed left of the cliff where in the midst of the white powered land laid a smiling mask and the sickening green which haunted his family.

His eyes widened as he worked his last response but then his body laid bloody, painted the canvas of white snow with the crimson that spilled from him and Technoblade finally died.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmfao, wtf did I write, so many typos


End file.
